


Pop

by AStarlitSunflower



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Harrisco Fest 2018, Jesse Plays Matchmaker, M/M, Pining, Pining Harry, harrisco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarlitSunflower/pseuds/AStarlitSunflower
Summary: Harry is a Dumbo Pining Disaster; Jesse helps her Pop get a date.





	Pop

Harry glanced at his watch before back to the stack of books in his hand for the eighth time in thirty seconds. Jesse leaned on her forearms behind the counter and rolled her eyes. 

 

“Pop,” She tapped her fingers against the counter before clearing her throat. “Daddy!” That caught his attention and he looked over and softened with a smile. “He’s going to come in, just relax.” 

 

“I am relaxed.” Harry went back to organizing the books, ignoring Jesse’s condescending hum. A special order for his favorite customer had come in today, although, the customer would never know he’s his favorite. Anything he ordered, checked out, purchased Harry took a copy for himself, finding it fascinating. 

 

Though whenever he came in, Jesse took over. Harry went to grab more books, or go in the back to read over orders and inventory. Only stalking around the back and bookcases to catch just the sound of his laugh, or hear Jesse giggle at a pun that made Harry roll his eyes. Jesse never understood, and often, would call him out on his poor, and sometimes creepy-seeming, behavior. 

 

“Are you going to actually talk to him today, or hide in the shadows like the vampire I think you are?” Jesse arched an eyebrow, watching him.

 

“I’ve told you Jesse, I stopped being a vampire when you were born.” Harry smiled to her, going to grab more books to sort through. 

 

“It wouldn’t hurt you to at least try to communicate with Cisco.” A beautiful name, Harry thinks. “He’s really likeable, you don’t have to hang around like Frankenstein’s Monster.” She poked his side, then arm.

 

“I ought to be thy Adam, Quick.” Harry smiled to her when he rolled her eyes. The bell of the door rang and both looked up. Quickly, Harry focused on the books, organizing them on the counterspace next to Jesse; it’s the closest he’s gotten to Cisco, and he can hardly hear over his heart beating.

 

Jesse’s hard laugh pulled him right out of his tunnel vision, she was half leaning on Harry as she did laugh; it must have been a great joke. Harry simply glanced up then; Cisco’s smile was damn near blinding, he felt like grabbing a pair of sunglasses just to really admire it. 

 

A wave in front of his eyes blinked him out, Jesse waving to get his attention. He followed her movements for a second before picking up her hands; glad that when she was younger she wanted to learn ASL. He supported everything her curious mind desires, so of course he learned with her. 

 

_ You’re staring like he just told you the answers to the universe. Can you just tell him that you’ve been counting the seconds to see him and that you’re free tonight for dinner and a movie.  _

 

Harry rolled his eyes, signing back.  _ Jesse, everyone knows the answers to the universe is fourty-three. And I’m not free for dinner and a movie, I have a daughter to feed. _

 

_ You have a daughter that can order pizza. _

 

Cisco gently waved a hand to get their attention; Harry felt a punch of warmth hit his face when he started moving his hands as well.  _ Hi, this is killing me, the answer to the universe is fourty-two.  _ He seemed to sigh in relief at getting that off his chest before continuing,  _ And I’m off at seven, just putting that out there.  _

 

Cisco signed his receipt and flipped it over, writing his number across before picking up his newest book. Jesse couldn’t keep the grin off her face, staring up at her dad while he simply stared where Cisco’s hands were once speaking.

 

Slowly, as the shock wore off, Harry moved and slid the receipt off the counter, and into his pocket. 

**Author's Note:**

> For Harriscofest 2018 
> 
> Prompt: Pop.


End file.
